Leaf Fall: First Darkness
Author's Note Leaf Fall: First Darkness is loosely based on an RPG I wrote of the same name. In the RP story I had it so various characters kind of thought out loud. So in this the POV changes and the story is sometimes first person and sometimes third. Plus in the LF:1st Darkness universe clan cats keep dates and write on like clay and tree bark with their claws ( weird, I know but I need it for the story's purposes). Maelstrom's POV (Distant Thunder) Maelstrom was tired. He had traveled a long way. For three sunrises he had scoured these hills for a new home for his master. He had encountered many cats but after killing them he found none of their home's suitable. But then he had found the barn. Currently he sat watching it from a dark bush, uninviting enough that he hoped the farm's inhabitants wouldn't notice him resting in it. He had made a reasonable analysis of the area. There were three main structures of importance he knew his master would wish to hear about. *The First Barn: it was seemingly abandoned by twolegs and was home to one family of cats, an elderly gray one, two mates, and their three kits but they had many visitors and multiple cats were always on hand there. *The Second Barn: a larger barn still twoleg occupied, but a meeting place for many rogues and loners. *The Ruins: located inside a small wooded area neighboring the first barn, a group of broken black stones; a desecrated temple to some unknown gods He had made several mental notes he thought worth telling the master. He had observed that the First Barn cats were aware of the Second Barn cats but that group of rogues and loners was unaware of the First Barn's residents. He had thought of many ways in which he could use this information for the purpose of achieving his own goals, of course his goals were the master's. It was time to inform the master of his great plan. Havok's POV (Death Wish) The cold was most bitter during this Leaf Fall. The approaching Leaf Bare would prove a challenge for rogues,loners, and clans alike. But Leaf Fall was also a challenge. The leaves being excellent camouflage for wandering prey. And the sweet scents adding to the already increased hunting difficulty. No, the dark Leaf Fall was an example of excellent foreshadowing of the harsh Leaf Bare to come. Excerpt from the Collected Writings of Whitestar of Windclan: commentary on Leaf Fall 18072 Havok leaned against the freshly painted red barn. Next to him was his friend Snik. They had been by the barn for sometime, neither had anything pressing to do on that particular day so naturally they had met at the barn. Coincidentally they were relaxing at the fateful time of Maelstrom's arrival. They watched him trudging up the hill. Change to 1st person to better show Havoc's thoughts of Maelstrom: Some say I shouldn't regret all the things I've done but I do. I looked at the scraggly loner and felt contempt rise up in me. I anger easily. Those scars on my friends, yah that's why I'm a rogue. I used to be in clan, but that was a long time ago. That time's over. I wanted to kill this cat. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place who. All I knew is I wanted him dead. Shade's POV*** (Silent Requiem) If cats could smile Shade never would. At least now that Lily was gone. His sister had past away less then a moon ago and the blow of her death had struck him hard. He couldn't understand why his other sister was not grieving. Then again Lily and Ariadne had never seemed close. How he would have wished to talk to her one final time. A long time ago one of his father's friends, Raven-something had told him a story about cats up in the sky, Starclan they were called. True warriors would arrive in their hunting grounds at their deaths, or so Raven had said. He sat thinking about starry cats, and wondering if his sister was among them. He was sitting in this way when he heard the shriek. Alice's POV (Exit Strategy) Alice backed away slowly. She looked around, seeking an escape route. But she didn't let her eyes stray for long from her attackers. Both were much bigger then her, and most likely much more formidable. She could tell by the way they advanced that they were a force to be reckoned with. "Give us the leaf and you won't get hurt," said the first one, a muscular tom. "Yah, give us the leaf," repeated his smaller counterpart. "I don't know what you're talking about!" answered Lily truthfully, she had never heard of "the leaf". But apparently her assailants did not by her excuse. They flew at her claws unsheathed. She howled as loud as she could hoping some cat, somewhere would hear her. Shade Again (Playing Hero) Shade ran towards the direction of the sound, as far as he could tell it had come from the ridge just past the barn. He'd recognize a cry for help anywhere, plus it was a she-cat. He just hoped he could handle whatever the reason for the call. He was about to find out, as he quickly leaped over the edge of the ridge, clearing several rocks on his way to firm ground. He hit the earth hard, fortunately soft grass was his landing place.But something was of. He felt something sticky against his paws, warm and fresh. Blood! He had seen the vile red substance that pulsed in all cats veins only once before, Lily's death. He pushed away all the bad memories, the blood, the badger's striped muzzle, the cries of pain. No he had to focus. He looked up and saw two cats, large and bulky mercilessly slashing at a much smaller she-cat. Anger rose up in him, and without thinking he charged. He yowled as he ran, unsheathing his claws and contorting his face in a war like mask of emotion. The big cats were not ready for his attack. He spun his farm upward as he crashed into them, flipping one and bowling over the other. Recognizing his advantage, he quickly raked his claws down each cats stomach before either could counterattack. But their attack came, the smaller one, also less badly raked managed to trip Shade as he stood back up. But his victory was short lived, Shade pushed him back with equal force causing him to slam into his recovering partner. "I could do this all day," he mocked, dancing close to them and then rapidly pulling back. "This isn't over farmboy," said the bigger of the two cats as they retreated into the wood. He turned back to the she-cat to help her up but she was gone. Maelstrom Again (Recruitment Manager) Maelstrom had decided on a plan but he would need some help. That was why he had arrived at the second barn. Three or four cats were leaning against it at the moment. They would serve his purposes. "Greetings,my name is Blaze, I hail from the eastern mountains and have come seeking a murderer rumored to reside in these parts," he lied is his politest voice. "And we care why?" Said the biggest of the four, his glossy white coat bristling with contempt. The master could use a warrior like this thought Maelstrom. "You will have a complete guarantee of safety" replied Maelstrom. "What makes you think we need a guarantee bub" replied the cat, his claws unsheathing. "It might also have a beneficial territory gain on your part," continued Maelstrom, acting oblivious to the white cat's outburst. "Now I'm listening" said the cat, his friends nodding. "My target controls a large amount of country just past those foothills" said Maelstrom, now encouraged. "Interesting. So far that area has been unaccessible to us do to two legs, but you say there is a way?" "Follow me," said Maelstrom dipping his head. Havok Again (Rules of Engagement) Havok padded after the cat that called himself Blaze. He didn't no why but he still nourished an unending rage for this cat, fueling it until the time would come to unleash it. He awaited that time eagerly but for now he knew he would have to follow blaze until this murderer was defeated and his territory secured. "This is gonna be good," said Snik, imagining all the great fights he would win. Jade snorted along with Copy. He could tell the two she-cats found Snik extremely funny, Snik unaware that they were laughing at him not with him joined in in the chorus of giggles. "Quiet," said Blaze, silencing the three cats. Havok was interesting in what their temporary leader would do next, considering the large dirt mound blocking their path. But the next move came totally unexpected, Blaze walked straight into the dirt mound and was gone. Jade gasped in shock but Havok had seen a good deal in his wanderings, and knew that no sorcery had taken place. He looked around approaching the mound at different angles and testing part with his paw. He found a rock bed that seemed especially loose, and pushing his weight down as hard he could he rammed it. The next second he found himself flat on the ground in a small cave like pocket of earth. He looked up seeing a small overhang of gooey mud realized what had happened, a dried sink hole, just the right size for a cat to fit through. Soon Jade and Copy had tumbled down and their whole battle party was present. He looked around, seeing Blaze gazing at a small rugged barn, still large by cat standards though. He could tell it was abandoned by it's worn doors and rusted windows. "Attack!" yelled Blaze. Dot's POV ( Unprovoked Action ) Dot was afraid not for herself but for her children. They had been quieter the past few days then ever before, but she supposed that was natural with Lily's death. Oh Lily! She missed her daughter but she knew she had to be strong for her family. Unfortunately her current worry was not the emotional state of her children but the physical one. The rogues were attacking. She had always dreaded this moment, and she and her mate had agreed to not reveal their presence to the hostile cats of the second barn. But now they were hear. "Father, lean on me! We need to get you to safety," she said to the old cat sitting in the corner. "No," he said, "I've still got a few moves left in me, take the children." Dot ran to follow her father's command, looking back at him for what she knew would be the last time. Downstairs she heard the door burst open. Her mate, Shadow was standing on a stack off rotten wood, protected by the dark camouflage that gave him his name. "Ariadne and Shade are somewhere outside," he said. "Then I'll stay with you," Maelstrom Again ( Heroes Die ) Maelstrom launched himself into the barn. He quickly scanned the room fr movement, but found none, "There in the shadows!" yelled Snik. But it was o late a lithe spotted cat had pounced from a makeshift tower, landing her unsheathed paws on Snik's throat. Their was a horrible gurgling sound as blood poured from the young rogues mouth. Maelstrom was poised to counterattack when another cat, this one as sleek and black as his hiding place leaped. Maelstom dodged, spinning around to face his new attacker. In the corner of his eye he saw Jade, Copy, and Havok pushing back their spotted attacker. Good, he could focus on killing this cat. He fainted to the left as his adversary dived forward. Then as the cat was reorienting himself Maelstrom skiddded on the ground towards him, unstabling his legs and effectively flipping him. But he wasted no time letting the cat recover.He quickly pressed his paw against the cats head, holding it in place and with his other paw jerked the body. There was aloud snap as the cats neck bone separated in two silencing him once and for all. He looked back at the other fight and found Jade lying on the floor, unmoving. Copy and Hav- wait where was Havok! Dot Again ( Hidden Agendas ) Category:Fan Fictions